Confesión
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki espera poder decirle a Shizuru sus verdaderos sentimientos. ShizNat.


**Confesión  
**Por: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer:… por que esa insistencia de romperme el corazón haciéndome admitir estas cosas.

Notas: Se supone que tengo que escribir como nueve fics en ingles que he prometido, por otro lado… la inspiración te lleva y uno se tiene que dejar llevar.

* * *

Lo peor de no ver a la persona que amas por más de dos años (aparte del hecho de no ver a la persona que amas por dos años), es el darte cuenta que la amas después de que se va de tu vida. Uno siempre dirá que es más inteligente, que lógico que estas cosas jamás le van a pasar y que, si alguien demuestra un amor absoluto y devoto, nadie va a ser tan imbécil como para dejarlo pasar.

Kuga Natsuki no era muy inteligente, o lógica (y según cierta araña de cabellos rojizos era un tanto imbécil); por esa razón es que Fujino Shizuru tuvo que irse a la Universidad de Kyoto para que ella se diera cuenta que amaba a la mujer de la misma manera que ella era amada. Natsuki no podía entender porque se tenía que ir tan lejos (la excusa de que Shizuru había nacido allí era algo que prefería ignorar); para ella Kyoto bien podía quedar en otro continente, no era como si la motociclista podía subirse a su vehículo favorito y simplemente llegar allá.

Igual decir que no la tenia mas en su vida era un poco exagerado, sus vacaciones nunca coincidían, eso era cierto (y esto era algo que Natsuki agradecía, porque con sus sentimientos despertaron sus hormonas y una cosa era imaginar a la chica de cabellos claros en bikini y otra era verlo en vivo y directo); pero hablaban por teléfono y usaban computadoras para comunicarse casi semanalmente (al principio era diariamente… y era sorprendente saber que Natsuki era quien insistía en no terminar su día sin hablar con Shizuru al menos una vez).

Además hoy, ahora mismo, Shizuru estaba a punto de llegar de Kyoto a Fuuka por primera vez en dos años, razón por la cual cierta chica de cabellos negros había tomado el habito nervioso de caminar de un lado a otro esa tarde. No porque estaba nerviosa de verla otra vez (aunque estaba terriblemente nerviosa de verla otra vez), sino porque había tomado la decisión motu proprio (o mas bien sus amigos, araña maldita incluida, la habían guiado a tomar la decisión correcta) de confesarle sus sentimientos a la antigua Kaicho en el momento de verla.

Y todo seria más fácil si alguien le hubiera dicho que palabras decir, ya que ella estaba segura que un simple 'te amo' era muy poco y un 'soy una imbécil espero que todavía me quieras y lamento terriblemente haber tardado tanto y no se porque no te lo dije en un mail' le parecía demasiado. No había ayudado que sus ejemplos en confesiones fueran un poco… diferentes a lo normal (las HiME no hacían nada normal aparentemente).

Después de todo esos ejemplos correspondían a Mai y Mikoto (que mas que una confesión de amor simplemente había sido una kendoka reclamando los pechos de Mai como suyos… para tristeza de Reito y Tate) o Nao y Shiho (que para la propia paz mental prefería no considerar que podía haber pasado para que ellas terminaran juntas… sin muerte de las dos involucradas) o Midori y Yohko (de ninguna manera iba a embriagarse solo para confesar su amor, gracias). Cuando Natsuki se dio cuenta que su ultima opción era recurrir a Yukino (no estaba tan desesperada para enfrentar a Suzushiro), decidió no pedir ayuda y arriesgarse sola…

Cosa que ahora la tenia muy arrepentida, ya que la diosa de cabellos castaños claros y la mirada de rubíes estaba frente suyo en ese momento. Tan hermosa como la ultima vez que la había visto en esta misma estación de ferri, el cerebro de Natsuki hizo cortocircuito (nunca se había dado cuenta que respirar requería un esfuerzo consiente… y lo difícil que era hacerlo cuando todas sus funciones estaban mas ocupadas tratando de absorber la visión frente a ella). Los ojos eran tan brillantes y hermosos como recordaba, la sonrisa era tan perfecta y encantadora como recordaba, el cuerpo era… mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

"Eres perfecta…" La voz sonaba hipnotizada, y Natsuki debería estarlo ya que sus ojos no se movían de los pechos de Shizuru (¿Cuándo demonios se transformo en una pervertida?). "Digo… te extrañe… es muy bueno verte."

"También extrañe a mi Natsuki." La sonrisa de la chica de ojos rojos se volvió tierna, y Natsuki no pudo evitar notar la verdadera felicidad en su voz; sus ojos se cerraron al escuchar que Shizuru la había llamado suya, y parte del miedo y nerviosismo que había en su interior comenzó a esfumarse (claro que era solo una parte). "¿De verdad Natsuki cree que soy perfecta?"

Algo en el tono de voz hizo que los ojos de la motociclista se abrieran rápidamente, en los ojos carmesí se vislumbraba incredulidad y un poco de dolor (cicatrices y miedos que dos años no parecían haber borrado); también estaban llenos de la felicidad que había escuchado antes, seguramente por las palabras que se escaparon al verla. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo su corazón se revelo contra su cerebro (que apenas se estaba recuperando del cortocircuito previo) y en tres pasos Natsuki estaba besando a Shizuru por segunda vez en su vida.

"Te amo." Las palabras correctas se escaparon sin que se diera cuenta. "Lamento que me tomara tanto decirlo…" Un tercer beso se deposito en los labios de la serpiente (cuyo cerebro estaba tratando de procesar si todavía estaba dormida o no… todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad después de todo). "Y estoy casi segura que sigues sintiendo lo mismo, pero me gustaría que lo confirmes." Natsuki dijo muy nerviosa después de que Shizuru pasara unos cinco minutos sin decir palabra.

"Te amo también, mi Natsuki." Shizuru confirmo entre risas al ver la desesperación en los ojos esmeralda. "Y si Natsuki sigue dándome besos como esos, estoy segura que le voy a perdonar que le haya llevado tanto tiempo."

Y con esa sentencia de Shizuru, Natsuki (muy alegremente) comenzó a cumplir su pena.

**Fin.**

* * *

Más Notas: Es muy difícil para mí comparar a Natsuki con un lobo en español… Nao y Shizuru en cambio son mucho más fáciles en sus comparaciones con sus respectivos animales.


End file.
